teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Triskelion Medallion
The Triskelion Medallion, often simply referred to as the Triskelion, is a bronze disc that looks like a large coin with the triple-spiraled triskelion, the symbol of the Hale Family and Hale Pack, stamped onto it. The medallion has belonged to the Hales for generations and has been used as a tool to help young or newly-turned Werewolves to control their transformations with varying levels of success. Talia Hale used the medallion to teach her eldest daughter, Laura, how to control her shifts, and attempted to do the same with her middle son, Derek, though it was unsuccessful in the latter case. To use the medallion, the young Beta was instructed to focus on the talisman in their hands and slowly say their mantra, "Alpha, Beta, Omega," imaging themselves becoming calmer and more in control with each repetition. However, rumor had it that the medallion was actually a true supernatural talisman with the power to actively control a shapeshifter's transformations without any effort on the part of the user; as a result, the newly-turned Werejaguar Kate Argent went through a lot of trouble in order to gain access to the Hale Vault and get the medallion, believing that it would help her control her transformations so that she could return to her Hunter family and go back to the way things used to be. Unfortunately for Kate, Peter Hale informed her that the medallion was simply that-- a mundane object-- and that, if she looked closely enough, she could see where Talia scraped off the "Made in China" stamp. Throughout Teen Wolf *Talia Hale used the Triskelion Medallion to train her daughter, Laura, in controlling her lycanthropy. ( ) *In flashbacks to the early 2000s, then-teenage Derek Hale was struggling to control his transformation on a Full Moon when he was intended to play in the high school basketball game. Peter Hale arrived with the Triskelion Medallion and forced Derek to take it and use it and the mantra to regain control. However, despite Derek's best efforts, the ritual did not work to help stop Derek from transforming. ( ) **According to Peter, the medallion didn't work to train Derek, and he instead learned control by channeling his anger and hatred, just like Peter. *In flashbacks to between Season 3B and Season 4, Kate Argent was seen sleeping in her car at a truck stop. She awoke to find that someone had sneaked into her car and put a cassette tape in the player that detailed the Hale Family's use of the Triskelion Medallion to train their Betas, giving her the idea to break into the Hale Vault to steal it, believing it was truly a supernatural artifact that could give her control without effort. This involved performing an Age Regression ritual to de-age Derek to when he was a teenager and still trusted her so that she could manipulate him into using his claws to open the vault. ( ) **Once inside, the two were confronted by Peter Hale, who revealed that the medallion was simply a mundane object, angering Kate, who was looking for an easy fix to her inability to control her shapeshifting. *Derek brought Chris Argent to the vault to show him how his sister Kate broke into it. During Derek and Argent's conversation, Derek showed Argent the medallion Kate was trying to steal, leading Argent to remark that controlling her emotions was never one of Kate's strong suits. ( ) *Derek brought the Triskelion Medallion with him when he joined Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar, Malia Tate, Peter Hale, and Braeden in driving to Mexico to save Scott McCall and Kira Yukimura from being hurt or killed by Kate Argent. Derek rode in a prison transport van with Braeden as the driver and Stiles as his partner to help get Liam through his second full moon as a Werewolf. ( ) **Like with Derek, Liam did not have much luck in using the medallion to get control over his transformations, even after Derek lied and said it was an "extremely powerful supernatural talisman." Instead, Liam found that the mantra of Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack, "What three things cannot long be hidden? The sun, the moon, the truth." Trivia *The Triskelion Medallion is one of many heirlooms that are kept in the Beacon Hills Hale Vault. Category:Objects Category:Hale Family